Reunion
by GryffindorGirl4422
Summary: 15 years after the final battle and after several personal ones as well, everyone is called back for a reunion and it brings one family all the way back to a place they haven't called home in 15 years. Not very good at summaries but please read and review. Dromine story plus next generation :)
1. Prologue

Hey this was just something I thought of trying because I personally love Dromine stories and especially reunion ones so yeah this is the prologue. Probably won't make too much sense but will get explained later on in the story and after the prologue the actual story is set 15 years later so please let me know what you think. I love reviews their always so encouraging and helpful. Also check out some of my other Dromine stories and other stories. :) x

Prologue

"Hermione, HERMIONE WAIT!" I stopped my legs acing from running, tears rolling uncontrollably down my face. I turn to look at him his stormy grey eyes meeting mine and I can see a pleading look in them begging me to stay.

"We can do this; well move away just you and me. No one will know, no one needs to know. We know what we share and now that your pregnant that just proves that were meant to be. I know your scared but I'll never leave you, ever. We'll go back to your apartment and pack whatever you want to bring and while you finish up, I'll apparate to the manor and then well leave. Everything will be fine, I promise." He said looking so certain so sure of everything and I knew somewhere deep inside he was telling the truth. Nothing would be easy or simple but it would be fine.

"Okay Draco lets go." I looked up at the castle a glow in the distance and silently said my last goodbye to it and all who were inside before giving Draco a watery smile and taking his hand as we apparated away.

Hope you like it so please read and review and let me know I'll be putting the first chapter straight up after this so you can continue straight on to that. Was thinking the reunion might just be how the story begins but not sure yet got a few different ideas for where I might like it to go so yeah please read and let me know what you think. Thanks :) x


	2. Chapter 1

Hey so please read and review its really encouraging and helpful so yeah please let me know what you think. Please remember this is set 15 years after the prologue to avoid any confusion. Enjoy :)

Reunion

Chapter 1- Time to Go Home

15 years after the prologue

Hermione POV

"Draco, Draco?" I could hear my voice echoing down the long halls of our large home, the sun spilling in through the glass windows that lined the halls bringing a warmth to the house, something you just couldn't get back in England.

"Yes dear." I heard my husband of almost 15 years say as I walked into the dining room. I smiled at him, the sun had taken away the hauntingly white complexion he'd had in the years of our youth and had now replaced it with a light tan that made his hair and eyes seem even brighter and stand out more.

He sat at the head of the table a steaming cup of coffee in one hand while the other turned the pages of the daily profit. I walked over and placed a kiss on his cheek before taking the seat next to him and pouring myself a cup.

"Have you seen the mail this morning?" He shook his head and gave me a curious look. I took a sip of my coffee, letting its warmth spread through me and instantly feeling more awake. "There are two invitations to the Hogwarts 15 years reunion. One is addressed to you and one to me. It says that you are to bring your families: so partners and children along. Its next weekend Draco, should we go? I'd love to see the castle and for the kids to see it." I said letting everything spill out of my mouth all at once.

Draco smiled at me and chuckled a little bit, obviously seeing how much this had brought back for me. All the memories, all the people, our friends and our families. People we hadn't seen in 15 years. The only people we saw were my parents because after the war we'd come here to reverse the memory charm and then this was where we decided to stay.

"Maybe it's about time we went home? If we go to this reunion there's no point in us still living here, we may as well move back to England Mia, we were here because of the kids and because when you were pregnant with the twins we couldn't stay in England. And depending on how all this goes the kids could even go to Hogwarts when the break is over. You know the twins especially are dying to they want to be where we went and they want to know our past." I looked over at Draco he made it all sound so easy, so simple. But we both knew it wasn't only our choice. There were several other people to talk to it about, my parents included.

"We will talk to the kids when they come down for breakfast and I will phone my parents. Where are the kids anyway?" I asked noticing all the food out on the table looking like it hadn't even been touched yet.

"There all still in bed, most of them anyway. Thalia should we on her way back from the stables." Draco said looking at the back door where moments later our youngest daughter came in, her long brown hair hanging half way down her back. She was wearing black leggings, brown ankle boots and a long red t-shirt.

"Morning mum." She said smiling at me, she was our youngest but looked the most like me. Her hair was the same shade of brown as mine, with light honey highlights and chocolate brown eyes. She had just gotten lucky and had wavy hair that was easy to tame, thanks to her dad. She pulled out the chair across from me and started to pour herself some juice.

"Morning Thalia, did you have fun at the stables?" She was animal crazy and believed every creature deserved love and care. She was often the first up and already down at the stables. We had house elves, not many but a few and she was always kind and sweet to them making them gifts and presents. Which one would think would set them free but they never left, they were free to if they wished but they were treated so well that it seemed to make them want to stay.

"It was good; I was just changing the water and grooming the horses. It's nice and warm out so was really nice." She grinned back at me; she did things most pureblood families would turn their noses up at. But as I'm muggle born and only Draco was a pureblood we had raised them to do stuff on their own and not listen to any of the blood purist garbage.

"That's wonderful to hear dear, I'm glad you've made use of the morning. But would you be able to do me a favour and quickly run up and wake up Callie and your brothers?" She smiled before hopping up and running down the hall her footsteps echoing as she took the stairs two at a time.

"Draco should we ask them all when they come down for breakfast?" he looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding.

"Yes I think it would be for the best if it's next weekend, there is a lot we will have to do, along with buying a new house back in London." He said sounding even a little bit excited himself at the idea of going back home.

I turned when I heard several sets of footsteps moments later and Thalia came rushing back into the room and plopped herself back down in her chair, smiling at me. Looking very much like a cunning Slytherin in that moment. Next to walk in was a very discruntled looking Orion our youngest son and where Thalia looked like me, he was the miniature of Draco. He had the white blonde hair, stormy grey eyes and just like Draco his skin was a light tan colour from the Australian sun.

"Morning Orion, are you alright?" I said looking at him then back at his younger sister.

"Morning mum, morning dad. I would have been better if Lia's version of waking me up didn't mean jumping on me." He said casting his sister a dark look.

"Thalia you cannot wake your siblings up like that, all you need to do is go in and wake them up not jump on them. Did you wake Scorpius and Calliope up like that to?" Draco said looking at his youngest daughter. She looked up at him her cheeks starting to go a little red.

"Morning Scorpius, Morning Callie." I said looking at my eldest children, my twins. "Hope Thalia didn't wake you up to roughly."

"Morning mum, Morning dad." They both said in unison, before taking a seat and starting to fill up their plates with food, following their younger siblings lead.

"No Lia just came in and asked me to wake up, I didn't get jumped on like Scorp and Orion." Calliope said smiling at her twin and younger brother. Of course she only jumped on the boys, she looked up to Callie to much to be any form of mean to her.

"Yeah well aren't you lucky then." Scorpius said looking at his baby sister.

"Sorry Scorpius, sorry Orion. I promise not to do it anymore." She said giving them her most pleading look, not liking her brothers being cross with her.

"It's fine Thalia just no more alright. Can we have a nice wake up like Callie seems to get." Scorpius said grinning at Thalia, as she started to nod furiously and looking like her head might just fall off.

"Alright kids your mother and I have something very serious we want to talk to you all about and we want your honest opinions and feelings." Draco paused and watched as they all looked between each other and nodded. "Well your mother and I recided some letters this morning and they were invatations to our 15 year Hogwarts reunion. Its next weekend and it says to bring your partners and children if you have any. Obviously they don't know your mother and I are together as we got one each, its just that the owls knew where we are. If we go to this there is no real point in us returning to Australia, we've talked about moving ack to England before but it never seemed the time. Scorpius and Callie could continue their schooling at Hogwarts and Orion could start his first year their after the break with them, while you Thalia could be inrolled into the magical primary school they have in London." He stopped to take in their expressions and wait for the outburst but it never came.

'What about Grandma and Grandpa?" Said Orion looking a little worried about leaving my parents behind, I smiled gentally at him.

"I am almost positive that if we decided to move back they would come to, I know they both miss their friends and the rest of my family dearly." I said and watched my kids noticeably relax a little.

"Why didn't we grow up there if we have family their then?" Callie asked looking very curious as it was a subject we hadn't really ever talked about with them.

"Well because when I fell pregnant with you to, your father and I wernt married. No one even knew we were together and the 2nd wizarding war had just ended, Voldimort defeated. I know at least you two must have learnt about him in school but for you Orion and Thalia he was a very bad dark wizard that believed full heartidly in blood purity and that all non pure bloods didn't deserve to have magic, so he killed them he also had followers but some wernt their by choice some were forced to do his bidding and if they didn't he would kill their loved ones. It was an extremely dark time and when we found out a lot of people were hurting and mourining those who had been lost so we thought the best idea was for us to leave and I was already coming here to reverse the spell I'd put on grandma and grandpa to keep them safe, Draco and I packed and then we left. Havnt spoken to anyone since." I said and I could feel a lump rising in my throat at the thought of Ginny and Harry and the Weasley's and all the people who had been lost like Remus and Tonks and Fred.

"But there's something I think your old enough to know now. Where your mum fought for the light side, I didn't. My father as a young man had gotten in with Voldimort and the Death Eaters: which is what his followers called themselves. So after Voldimort's first down fall most death eaters went into hiding or were put in jail. My father was not one and he believed very strongly in bloody purity and even when we were in school he was unkind towards your mother and her friends. My mother, your grandmother was force into a life of dark arts and I as a boy was taken right along with her. I was forced to do things as a young man that I was not proud of, just to keep my family and mainly my mother safe. But half way through the war I fell inlove with your mother were not sure how it happened but it did and it became a thing for us to meet up and help each other out I would try and keep her safe by prewarning her about attacks. There is a lot more to the story then this but its not the main point at the moment and if you have questions don't hesitate to ask me and please don't hate me for the things I did as a boy." Draco looked at our children looking more broken then I'd seen him in years.

"It's okay Dad you were just trying to keep your family safe and you made up for all the bad. No one has parents like we do and we know how famous you both are. They talk about you at school. You're a great dad and we don't care what anyone says were a family." Scorpius said and I couldn't have been more proud of my son. The others nodded in agreement with him before hopping up and hugging him.

"So if we do this when do we leave?" Callie asked smiling brightly at us, she was a mix of us both with blonde hair that hung in long ringlets down her back and silver eyes that had little brown flecks in them.

"Well probably Friday, that gives us enough time to go to the new house and set up a bit and get comfortable before leaving for Hogwarts on Saturday morning. So during the week if you all agree this is what you want, I would like you to start packing up and saying goodbye to your friends. We promise we will be bringing you back to Australia every few months because this is your home and where you've grown up, alright?" I said looking very hopeful at them.

"I think it would be good to go it's obvious you miss your families and friends and we all want to go to Hogwarts. I want to see what house I would get sorted into." Orion said smiling.

"Yes I want to go as well that magical school sounds awesome and I understand if we can't bring the horses but could we get a new one maybe?" Thalia said and she sounded so beyond her years of 8 that I nodded my head at her.

"Yes we can sweetie, of course. So Scorpius, Callie are you both okay with this?" I said worried because neither had said anything yet.

"Yes we are, were sad to leave but we agree with Orion. We feel like some of our history is there and we want to see it." Callie said smiling. Scorpius nodded in agreement.

"Alright well that settles it were moving back to England. I'll start looking into houses for us and owl the Australian Ministry about getting transfers to the England one." I said smiling at everyone. "Now go enjoy your last few days." I said and watched my kids scatter throughout the house.

Hey hope you like it please read and review sorry it seems so long and dragging a little bit just wanted to get some details out of the way. So yeah please read and review. Ill be posting the next chapter in the next few days :) . You can also read my stories on wattpad (which is an app) and my name on that is: holliewithouttheivy . so yeah enjoy and again please review. :)


	3. Chapter 2

Hope everyone liked that first chapter, I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post the next chapter. My computer died and I've been writing this chapter on my phone so I could post it straight away as soon as my computers fixed which it finally is. Thank you to everyone who reviewed it's nice and encouraging and always helpful. :)

ALSO REALLY SORRY BUT ITS MEANT TO BE 16 YEARS NOT 15 WROTE THE WRONG THING IM SO SORRY HOPE YOU CAN OVERLOOK THIS!

Reunion

Chapter 2- Like We Never Left

Hermione's POV

I walked down the now empty halls of the place we'd called home for the last 15 years. It was sad seeing no pictures on the walls or furniture in any of the rooms. It was Friday morning and we would be leaving for England via port key in an hour or so. My parents had left a few days earlier and their plan had arrived last night. They were setting up for us, after we'd finally found a house that suited everyone's wants and needs.

I followed the voices of my children up the hall until I found them all standing in the hall outside of each of their bedrooms. They looked excited but at the same time so sad. They looked at me as I walked towards them, my sandals their making a clicking sound on the red wood floor.

"Are you all sure this is what you want?" I said hoping they hadn't changed their minds but knowing fully well if they had we'd stay.

"No it's just weird seeing all our rooms so empty. But were excited, we get to see Hogwarts tomorrow." Callie said her frown turning into an instant grin just at the thought.

"Hermione! Kids!" I heard Draco yell from the bottom of the stairs. I looked at the kids and motioned for them to follow as we walked down the hall, they talked among themselves the whole way and I couldn't help but be more thankful for how my life had turned out and no matter what happened the next day as long as I had the kids and Draco everything would be okay.

"Draco what's wrong?" He had a slightly stressed look on his face which told me something had been changed.

"They've moved forward the time of the port key, apparently there was some security breach or something so we will be leaving in a few minutes. So are you all packed and ready to go?" He said looking at his kid's one at a time.

"Yeah we all finished packing yesterday. We've just got a backpack with us each now." Scorpius said and I looked down and saw they were all at their feet, all in different colours.

"Alright well you better put them on now then. Draco where is the port key?" I said watching to make sure Thalia put hers on properly then reaching forward to buckle it around her stomach as well just to be safe.

"It's out in the back yard, you'll never guess what it is." He said smiling, as we followed him out the back door and into the yard. In the middle of the green grass I'd watched the kids play on a thousand times, lay a tapestry. It was half read an half green and in the middle there was a lion sitting next to a snake. They looked like they were friends not enemies, different to how they were usually depicted.

"Well that's one way of feeling like somebody knows about us, not that anyone could." I said but couldn't help but smile at Draco because soon enough we wouldn't have to hide anymore. I pulled my hand bag tightly over my shoulder before grabbing hold of Thalia's hand, as I noticed the tapestry start to glow. "Alright kid's one hand on the port key and I all want you to hold hands with someone else as well. Orion hold your fathers hand, Thalia will hold mine and Scorpius hold Callie's other hand please." I said only moments after were all holding on the port key it happened and I felt that familiar tug and sense of falling.

When I opened my eyes again we were in a lush green backyard with a rose garden and towards the back I could see a small stable, pool and swing. My parents had done well finding us a place especially since we didn't want to be living near anyone but here we were between Wizarding London and a few muggle towns. When I turned around and saw the house for the first it and it was beautiful and large but not like the Malfoy Manor in which Draco grew up in. I looked to the left of the house and about a hundred metres away I could see a much smaller house but just as beautiful, which I assumed was my parent's home as they wanted to still be close to us and the kids.

"Wow mum it's beautiful, I love it!" Thalia said looking around excitedly and jumping around on the spot.

"It is isn't it; your grandparents did a fantastic job picking this one. We need to make sure to thank them, when we see them. Now go pick what rooms you want. But leave the one on the third floor, very last door at the end of the hall that is your fathers and my room. Now off you go!" I said and smiled at my husband as I watched our kids take off running towards the back door and sliding it open before racing to the bedrooms.

"Come on love; better make sure they don't take each other out." Draco said before we started to walk to the glass door where the kids had just disappeared inside of. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my mouth when I looked around the house it was beautiful. I could see a grand stair case that led up to the second story and to my left there was a beautiful dining room that looked out on to the rose garden. Just past that I could see the kitchen and to the right I could see a living room or fitted out with a TV and sound system.

"I call this room and I'm not sharing!" I heard Orion say to one of his siblings I presumed and then the sounds of doors opening and closing was all I could hear.

"Come on Dra we better get up there before someone ends up hurt." I said smiling at my husband of 15 years. He reached out for my hand and I took it as we both started to walk up the stairs towards our kids.

Hope you guys like it sorry about the huge wait and I know it's pretty short so I'm starting the next chapter now. So hopefully it should be up by this time tomorrow. Please read and review. :)


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone sorry about the delay in this chapter, been thinking about how best to do this next chapter and hopefully its turned out okay. Thank you again to everyone who has read my story and the people who have been kind enough to review it really does mean a lot and it's very encouraging so please continue to do so. Hope you like this chapter so please read and review and most of all enjoy.

**ALSO SORRY BUT I MADE SOME SLIGHT CHANGES INSTEAD OF ORION STARTING HIS FFIRST YEAR HE WILL BE IN HIS SECOND AND I WANT THALLIA TO START HOGWARTS SO SORRY IF IVE ANNOYED AND CONFUSED ANYONE!**

See you at the bottom :)

Reunion

Chapter 3- Nice To Meet You

Calliope Alba Malfoy's POV

I couldn't help the feeling of excitement that radiated through my body as I hoped out of the shower and walked back out of my personal bathroom and into my walk in wardrobe. I pulled out a light blue crop top t-shirt and a high waisted black skirt and quickly slipped them on before slipping on some black ballet flats and walking back out towards my mirror. I left my blonde hair out in its natural ringlets that reached almost to my waist. I quickly added some light foundation, a little bit of black eye liner and some mascara before walking out of my room and towards Scorpius's which was just across the hall.

I loved everything about our new house, from the light colour walls and the family pictures my mum had already started to hang down the halls. It was only 9 in the morning but I knew she and my dad would be up and ready to leave, both being a little bit anxious for their reunion today.

I knocked lightly on Scorp's big oak bedroom door and waited for the mumbled come in. I pushed open the door and walked into his room, his silver feature wall being the first thing I saw before he came into my line of view. He looked a lot like our dad, straight white blonde hair, silver eyes but his like mine had flecks of brown. He had our fathers bone structure with his chin and cheeks as well as his build and at 14 and even though we were twins he was already several inches taller then me.

"Hey Callie what's up?" He said as he walked past drying his hair with a towel and looking like he was searching for some shoes. He wore an all muggle outfit that consisted of dark blue skinny jeans, a black t-shirt that hugged the muscles he had acquired from playing Quidditch at school and at home with our family. He was now pulling on socks before slipping on a pair of black vans and walking towards me.

"Oh nothing really just thought I'd see if you were ready for breakfast?" I said smiling as we turned and walked out his door and down the stairs towards the kitchen and dining room.

"So you ready to leave then?" He said looking at me carefully. We both knew how much this meant to our parents to be going to this reunion, to be home but we weren't silly enough to think it would all be simple and smooth sailing we knew some people might react not so kindly. But we didn't care, we were a family and we were strong.

"Yes I am, I'm glad were leaving soon. I don't think I can wait much longer." I said as we walking into the dining room where the rest of my family sat. My father sat at the head of the table and smiled at us when we walked in, he looked calm and relaxed in a dark green button up shirt and jeans.

"Morning Scorpius, Calliope. Come eat please we need to leave soon. Did you sleep well?" Our mother said, her long brown hair was half up, half down and hung in its natural ringlets. She wore a silver sundress and a silver chain hung around her neck, dangling from it was a round emerald.

"Good morning mother, father. I slept well that new bed is fantastic, so soft." I said smiling before taking a seat next to my mother which put me directly across from Thalia who smiled up at me. Her brown hair was in a side pony tail that hung over her shoulder. She wore a red t-shirt that had glitter all over the front and she'd tucked it into her navy blue skirt.

"Morning Thalia, Orion" Scorpius said looking at our younger siblings. Orion was wearing a green t-shirt and black jeans, his hair hanging long and shaggy in his place.

"Morning Scorpius, morning Callie." They said in unison sounding more like twins then Scorpius and I.

"Alright kids please hurry were due to leave for kings cross station soon. Your father has booked us a private carriage, which will prevent us from having to be around other people on the train." Our mother said smiling at us. She started to clean up the dirty and empty plates and glasses all but mine and Scorp's as we continued to eat out breakfast now at a bit more of a hurried pace.

- 30 minutes later-

"Hurry children come on, okay now just run straight through the wall there." Dad said looking at us all and grinning at our confused expressions.

"You want me to run through a wall, a wall!" Orion said looking at our dad like he'd gone looney and was in need of being booked into St Mungo's.

"Yes Orion through the wall. It'll be fine look I'll go first then you can all follow." Dad said throwing us one finally smile before running at the wall and disappearing from sight. After watching him Thalia ran next full speed as if it was the most natural thing in the world, then Scorpius and Orion. Then it was my turn. I looked at mum and she gave me an encouraging smile, before I turned back to the wall and just started to run. When I came through on the other side what I saw took my breath away. It was a huge red steam train and it was just like it had been described to me as a child and in the many books I had been bought over the years.

"Callie come on darling, we must hurry." My mother said coming through the wall behind me and taking my hand and guiding me towards the rest of our family who was standing off to the side waiting. I hadn't noticed it before but both my parents were wearing long trench coats which they had both now pulled the hood up on, as we walked along the platform towards one of the first carriages. We walked past a few doors until we came to one that had a huge green M on the front. Our father pushed open the door and held it while we all walked in before shutting it firmly behind him.

"It's not a long trip just a few hours so if you like you can stay here or explore the train, just don't tell anyone your last name or any details and please don't bring anyone back here." Our mother said looking at us and smiling kindly but behind the smile she looked scared, like she feared some people's reaction to us.

"Okay well I might go for a walk then if that's okay?" I said smiling and standing up and walking out the door. I pulled my hair over my shoulder, fiddling with the ends nervously as I walked down the hall, past a few more private compartments till I came to what seemed to be a more communal carriage. There were several families in this one and lots looked to be related if the mass amounts of red hair were anything to go on. But I could see black hair and brown hair scattered in the mass of red.

"Excuse me please." I said to two boys who were standing in the middle of the walk way, one had black hair and soft brown eyes, the other had aqua blue hair and greeny blue eyes. They both looked at me startled, before the boy with the brown hair started to grin.

"Hello did you not hear me, I said excuse me please." I said starting to get slightly irritated espeshily since the boy with the brown hairs grin just seemed to be getting bigger and bigger.

"Oh here sorry about that." The boy with the aqua hair said, he smiled slightly at me but it was a kind smile compared to the argent one his companion was wearing. He moved to the side and into one of the side isles so he was out of my way. The other boy didn't move an inch but.

"I'll move if you tell me your name?" He said looking at me with a cocky smile. "I'm James Sirius Potter." He said it as if he was expecting me to swoon and fall over him. I knew who his father was and he'd done great things but he'd done them alongside my parents and James here hadn't.

"Your point, you say it as if you're expecting me to swoon and crumble." I said raising and eye brow at him.

"He is, he's not used to people or more specifically girls falling all over him when he says who he is." The boy with the aqua hair said smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "I'm Teddy Lupin Potter and I'm very sorry about my little brother James." He said looked at me smiling and reaching out his hand which I took and shook firmly.

"That's okay I can understand that I have a twin brother as well as a younger brother and sister." I said smiling and laughing at the look on James's face.

"Oi shut up Ted! You're embarrassing me in front of this gorgeous girl." James said looking at his brother like this was the most normal sentence in the world.

"No need for me to do anything dear brother, you're doing a fine job of it yourself." Teddy said looking t him and letting out a laugh, that just sounded so warm and friendly like it could fill the world with light. Hmmm weird where did that thought come from I thought before giving myself an internal shake.

"Anyway you haven't told us your name?" James said looking like he was back to being a cocky twit. My name, oh god my name. They didn't just give me their first names but their whole name, last name and all. And I couldn't I wasn't meant to tell them who I was, I'd promised I wouldn't. They just have to settle for my first name. Simple as that.

"If you must know its Calliope." I said smiling and trying to stay calm.

"Calliope… Calliope what? Don't you have a last name?" James said looking at me curiously.

"Yes but you don't need to know it. Why have you got a problem with just knowing my first name? Just knowing Calliope?" I said trying not to sound to defensive.

"James just leave it if that's all she wants to tell you, then leave it." Teddy said giving his brother a stern look.

"No but I just don't understand why she can't tell us her last name what's the big deal? So come on just tell us?" James was looking at me and seemed quit determined to fine out my last name.

"No I'm sorry you'll just have to live with just knowing that, for now anyway." I said trying to make my words sound final.

"Come on just tell us!" James said pushing on and clearly not giving up.

"OI she said no so just deal with it and back off and leave her alone!" I heard a raised voice that I knew so well say coming up from behind me. I turned to see my brother striding till he was right next to me. His glare carefully trained on James.

"OI stay out of this it doesn't involve you!" James said obviously not noticing the family resemblance that was pretty hard to miss, to most people anyway.

"James you idiot open your eyes, clearly this is her brother. Look at them, how could they not be." Teddy said before proceeding to whack him upside the head.

"Your right Teddy this is my twin brother Scorpius. Scorpius this is Teddy Lupin Potter and his younger brother James Sirius Potter." I said looking at my brother hoping he'd calm down some.

"Well I'm Scorpius and I would appreciate it if you reframed from interrogating my sister thanks." Scorpius said and at just that moment an older women with long red hair and soft brown eyes, an exact replica of James's walked over to us.

"Boys were almost there so do you want to start getting ready and say goodbye to your new friends." She said looking at them before for the first time looking at us and when she did her smile seemed to falter. A million emotions flicked over her face before she reached out her hand to us and introduced herself. "I'm sorry how rude of me, I'm Ginny Potter. James and Teddies mother." I took her hand and shook it firmly before she reached her hand out to Scorpius who did the same.

"Hello it's lovely to meet you, I'm Calliope and this is my twin brother Scorpius." I said smiling at her kindly and hoped she wouldn't ask our last name but she seemed too consumed with looking at me, examining every inch of my features as if looking for something.

"I'm sorry for starring Calliope but you look so familiar like a girl I used to know, I haven't seen her in 15 years but, again I'm sorry. Any way lovely meeting you. Come on boys." She said before giving me one last quizzical look before turning and walking away James right behind her and Teddy gave a wave before following.

"Come on Cal we should start getting back to." He said before starting to walk down the hall towards our compartment. "Do you think she know's, knows who we are?" he said looking at me and I shook my head.

"No I don't think so but she's married to Harry Potter and I remember in mums stories that she was one of mums closest friends, so I think she could see the things in me that reminded her of mum and I think it threw her off a bit." I said as we pushed open the door to the compartment where I could see my mum with a book in hand, our father also reading and Thalia and Orion playing a game of exploding snap.

"Oh brilliant you found her Scorp." My mother said smiling up at us from her book, which I could see was her old tattered copy of A Hogwarts: A History. "Did you have fun Cal, meet anyone." She said as a slightly more serious look graced her face.

"Um yes I did actually." I said quietly.

"Well who did you meet then darling." She said looking at me expectantly.

"Well first I went into this kind of communal carriage and there was lots of red hair…" I trailed off just as dad started to speak.

"Weasley's." He said looking sympathetically at mum.

"Yes well I thought so but anyway then I asked these two boys to move and one boy had this bright aqua hair and the other brown hair. Well the one with aqua hair said sorry and moved and the other still wouldn't so the boy with aqua hair introduced himself and his brother. Their names were Teddy Lupin Potter and James Sirius Potter." I said looking at mum and couldn't help but notice the look of happiness on her face but there was something in her eyes that looked a little sad.

I looked at my father and he nodded for me to continue before looking back at my mum.

"Then they asked what my name was so I just said my first name and James kept asking and asking and then Scorpius turned up and yelled at him to quit it and leave it alone and then well there mum came to get them and she introduced herself, her name was Ginny Potter." And that's when I saw mum look at me full in the face and I could see her eyes starting to water but I hurried to finish and get it all out. "She kept looking at me funny and then said that I reminded her of someone and I guess she could see bits of you in me. She looked really sad when she said it, said I looked like someone she hadn't seen in 15 years." I said before sitting down next to mum.

"Well I guess she'll be seeing me very shortly, considering were about to pull into Hogsmead station. So come on get ready." She said smiling at me. I looked out the window at the passing scenery and could see a small town in the distance and listened as the train let out a warning signal.

Hey sorry about finishing it there it's just the whole meeting everyone again I want it to be a main focus and a full chapter of its own. So I hope you like it.

And thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and to **meadow-music **I hope you like my description of Scorpius and that was what you were after. But anyway thanks again for reading and please review. Enjoy :)


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone thank you so much for your amazing reviews their so encouraging so thank you to: fantasia-49, arabellagrace, meadow-music, HanableKing28, AFLlover and a guest reader that was also kind enough to read a review. Thank you again all of you and I'm also very thankful to the people who have followed and have added my story as a favourite. It makes me so happy to see people liking my story so far.

And to fantasia-49: Yes James is going to be exactly like his grandfather in pretty much every way and I'm glad you're so looking forward to see how everything plays out. So to you and all the other readers I really hope you like this chapter and enjoy it.

Reunion

Chapter 4- Remember Me

Draco's POV

I watched as my wife started to fidget as we pulled into the train station. Her face was creased with worry and I knew especially after hearing about Callie's encounter with her old best friend and two of her children. Callie was watching Hermione very carefully and she was wearing an expression exactly like her mother. Scorpius, Orion and Thalia were packing up the rest of their cards and starting to get all their things together.

"Alright kids we will be hoping in a carriage and then going straight up to the castle, Professor McGonagall who is also head master has assigned each family a dorm. So we can go straight up there and freshen up and then well head down to the Great Hall for lunch." I said looking at my family before pulling my coat hood back up and over my head and watched as my wife did the same. She then took Thalia's hand as we all started to file out of the compartment and off the train.

Everyone seemed to be gathered at the other end of the platform, chatting and mingling. I noticed a few faces of my old school friends and those of Hermione's before usher my family a mix of blonde and brown hair out another exit and towards the carriages to take up to the castle. Hermione continued to fidget and fuss over Thalia before continuing on to Orion trying to move his shaggy blonde hair out of his face.

"Mum can you please stop touching my hair." He said sighing and looking across the carriage at his mother who sat back and looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry Orion just a little nervous is all and I just feel like I need to keep doing things." She said looking at him.

"It fine mum don't worry about it." He said before returning to talking to Scorpius.

"Hermione calm down, it'll be fine I promise and by the looks of it Callie's already sussed out most of one family without even meaning to." He said looking at her before sending me a warm smile. The carriage came to a halt and I watched my parent's faces as we all started to file out of the carriage and walk towards the most beautiful castle I had ever seen.

"Wow it's amazing. So beautiful, better then in the books." Thalia said and I couldn't help but agree with my youngest daughter.

"It's home…" Hermione said, it came out like a whisper. Like a secret she was just setting free, for everyone to finally hear.

"This is so cool; I can't believe this is where you guys went to school." Orion said looking around, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"This is where the second Wizarding War was." Callie said her voice just as quiet as her mother's voice had been.

"Come on Mia, kids lets go and get ready." I said ushering my family up and into the castle and straight up to our door. Which was made easier by the fact that my smart wife had owled ahead and asked Professor McGonagall where we would be staying so we could avoid everyone else.

"The snake and the lion." Hermione whisper to the portrait, which was of a young girl she was sitting in the middle of a huge field with a young boy and they were laughing and when Hermione said the password they smiled and waved before letting us in. I watched my kids walk in and start exploring before taking a minute to sit down and wrap my wife in a hug.

-Several Moments Later-

Calliope's POV

I pushed open the portrait hole and started to walk down the hall my black ballet flats hitting the stone concrete floor. My IPod headphones in my ears and turned up my music, letting it fill me and relax the slight tension I could feel had been building up inside me for the last week. I couldn't help the scream that escaped my lips when I felt someone touch my shoulder. Before only turning to see that it was both my brothers, standing their grinning at me.

"It's okay just give me a heart attack, I finally get to see Hogwarts and you two are trying to kill me." I said raising my eye brow at my brothers who both wouldn't stop grinning like a loon.

"We're sorry dear sister of ours, come on lets go get something to eat then to calm your apparent nerves." Scorpius said smiling at me, as he threw his arm over my shoulder.

"Alright well let's go then, I'm starving." Orion said starting to walk down the long hall that was covered in portraits of witches and wizards and tapestries of every kind.

"Alright let's go." I said smiling at my brothers. "Wait where is Thali?" I said looking at them both as they walked on either side of me. The absence of my playful, happy and bubbly younger sister was all the more obvious when I was just listening to my brother's jibber jabber on about Quidditch. When we finally arrived at the Great Hall which our parents had quickly pointed out to us on the way in, we weren't even half way to the long table which was holding a buffet sort of thing, before James was in front of me Teddy coming up behind him.

"Hello again Miss Mysterious Calliope." He said grinning at me before winking.

"It's just Calliope thank you, nothing mysterious about me." I said looking at him. "Hey Teddy." I said smiling at him because the only other option was to have to look at James who was giving me a cocky grin.

"Hey Calliope, Scorpius." Teddy said before looking over at Orion, he extended his hand for him to shake. Teddy.

"So where are your parents and sister?" Teddy said looking at me and my brothers.

"There all still up stars, I decided to go for a walk around the castle, till Scorp and Orion came to find me and almost gave me a heart attack. They wanted to come eat and my parents and sister weren't ready to come down yet." I said smiling kindly at him.

"Ah fair enough well you can come eat with us and our brother and sister and our family?" He said and it seemed like a genuine offer of kindness.

"No she will not be sitting with us and our family!" Came the high pitch voice of a girl, she looked about our age and had long silvery hair. She was wearing a furious look and ended up standing extremely close to Teddy… ahhhh well now it all made sense, I couldn't help but think to myself.

"Excuse me but I don't remember you being involved in this conversation. Who are you anyway?" I said looking at her sharply and dead on. Who does she think she is? I could feel both my brothers start to tense up on either side of me.

"If you have to know you man grabber I'm Victoire Weasley and who the hell do you think you are?" She said all but yelling at me, ah a Weasley.

"Tori calm down your being ridiculous and rude, this is Calliope." Teddy said trying to defuse the tension. I watched her as she mulled over my first name and I knew my parents, especially my mother would but it wouldn't be too long before they were down here anyway, so here goes nothing.

"Actually my name is Calliope Alba Cassiopeia Malfoy and I'll have you know I am not a man grabber thank you very much and I would like you to reframe from acting like you were raised in a barn." I said looking at her. I knew lots of people were watching us throughout the Great Hall and I knew as soon as I said Malfoy I could hear the whispers starting to travel through the Great Hall.

"You're a Malfoy?" James, Teddy and Victoire all said at once. They all wore different looks; Victoire was looking at me with a strong look of disgust which she was also casting upon my brothers, Teddy looked slightly concerned and a little bit worried but James on the other hand looked half annoyed half like it was a situation he would rather not be in.

"Yes she is a Malfoy. I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and this is Orion Draco Malfoy. Have you got some problem with us being Malfoys and Malfoys is general?" Scorpius said looking at her, with a glare only a Malfoy could have or someone who spends a lot of time with us or someone like my mum.

"Oh why wouldn't I have a problem with a family full of death eaters? You shouldn't even be allowed into this school?" She said looking dead on at us and that's when my blood really started to boil.

"Tori what's going on?" A short girl with strawberry blonde said coming up to Victoire and looking at her with a facial that made me think she was soon going to be teaming right up with Victoire.

"Violet, their death eater kids and their in this school, people like them killed Uncle Georges twin brother Fred and both of Teddy's parents!" she was saying this as if everything thing that any death eater had ever done or said was our fault.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in this school, Tori's right you shouldn't be here?" The girl I now knew to be Violet and by the sounds of it one of her relatives. She was looking at me exactly like her cousin and it was like looking at two evil Barbie dolls.

"Excuse me but where in the name of Merlin do you get off talking to my brothers and I like were death eaters and the cause of all the problems or at fault for anything any death eaters did or have done. Which brings me to the point of that I nor anyone in my family a death eater and I'm not going to take you're crap or anyone else's because you're to narrow minded and stupid to pull your head out of the thoughts of people from 15 years ago and get with reality and create some thoughts an opinions for yourself and not go off what others say and think." I said not realising how loud I had been and how much it annoyed me that people could think such things about myself and my family.

"Excuse me but what the hell is going on here and who do you think you are yelling at me daughter and niece." Said an older man who had orange hair with bits of grey in it, he was striding towards us with a cross look on his face.

"Daddy their Malfoys. Their death eaters, they let death eaters come to this reunion, to Hogwarts." Violet said giving her father a look that made her look very childish.

"What are the spawn of a death eater doing here you have no right. Who are your parents anyway, why did McGonagall let such spawn of evil into this castle yet again." The older man said giving us death stares and he looked like an angry teenage boy.

"Weasley!" I turned around to see my father storming into the great hall and straight towards us. "Get away from my daughter and sons before I send you into next week and reframe from acting like a bratty little child and do not accuse them of being death eaters, nor myself." He said yelling at the Weasley man who looked at him with a fixed murderous glare.

"I'll say whatever I want Malfoy when your little brat daughter who's probably got some dumb daft bimbo for a mother and are going to fill my daughters head with your evil death eater stuff." He said yelling at my father flat out in the face. My father was almost a full head taller then him and where the Weasley man had a belly and hair was starting to thin, my father on the other hand was lean and still had muscle from his Quidditch days and his hair that he loved so much was nowhere near thinning or going anywhere.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" I once again turned but this time to see my younger sister running up to me and taking my hand and giving me a concerned look. But it wasn't her who had yelled because right behind her was our mother, her long curly hair flowing behind her.

"Hermione oh wow it's amazing to see you but can you believe who McGonagall let in with his little clone brats." He continued on not knowing fully well she was the mother of the clone as he had so kindly put it. At the sound of her name and presence people started to move and whisper. I guess his was the moment my parents had been waiting for and I noticed my brother's move Thali so she was closer to me and they were standing around us both, Orion was the same height as me and Scorp was several inches taller.

"Well I'd like you to know then that I am actually the daft bimbo you were just speaking of and the mother of these little clone brats!" She said yelling at him and you could hear people gasp from all over the Great Hall.

"These are your kids; you had kids with the ferret? You left us all after everything and had kids with him? You left me?" He continued to yell at her and I could see my father's boiling point about to be reached because he didn't take to kindly to someone yelling at his wife and insulting his children it just wasn't in his nature to take it lying down.

"Yes these are my kids and yes I did marry Draco, we've been married for the last 15 years and I didn't leave you, you cheated on me with Lavender. As for everyone else I did what I had to do and what was right at the time for Draco, myself and for the twins who I was pregnant with. So don't you dare go around acting like I just vanished and left you and where do you get off accusing my children and husband of being death eaters and I would appreciate it if you told your and niece to reframe from being so rude to my children and calling my daughter a man grabber." She said before giving him one last look and ushering as all over to the food. "Come on kids let's get something to eat." She said giving us her most comforting smile.

I took wrapped my arm around Thalia's shoulder as we turned away from Ronald Weasley, Violet, Victoire, James and Teddy. But I didn't miss the apologetic look James and Teddy both gave me as I walked away with my family. Scorpius on Thalia's other side and Orion next to me.

"Callie dear are you alright? You didn't deserve to have those things said to you; none of you do because none of it is true. So forget about it okay and just enjoy the time we have her and we'll talk later about if you do or don't want to attend school here because there are still other options like Beauxbatons and Durmstrang." She said looking at us, she and our dad really would do anything for us.

"The nerve of that Weasley though to say such things in the middle of the Great Hall and to our family and about us. Did you see his daughter she has exactly the same attitude as her parents. And if the kids want to continue and start their schooling here they can, they can't people preconceived narrow minded ideas and thoughts affect them.'" Dad said looking disgusted

"Don't pay him any mind Draco and yes I completely agree with you, it's their choice at the end of the day." She said before smiling at us as we all started to walk over to an empty table.

Hey hope you like it that was just a starter for this whole thing and I hope you like it. Please read and review. It is really helpful and encouraging. Thanks again to all the people who have reviewed and read my stories. Check out some of my others to and read and review. Enjoy!


End file.
